Baby BoyFrerard
by lmaolayla
Summary: Gerard had his heartbroken by his old daddy. He goes onto a website to find a new one, little did he know that his brother's friend, Frank, had his eye on him. "Did I say you could do that?" Frank questioned. "N-No," I answered not knowing what else to say. "No, what?" Frank suggested. Then I got really happy. "No.. daddy." Little! Gee x Daddy! Frank Spotify:


p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="84be26605a9eac4c70daeb6e63d92000"strongemThis chapter is super short ((900 words)) but I promise you it gets longer and better./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="020d1144ef27f9257e7fcd827c66cc76"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter One/span/strong/p  
p data-p-id="046d3c325bec8137f588f1b1e9fd7d4e"Maybe I was too needy. Maybe I was too childish. Maybe I just wasn't good enough. That wouldn't be such a surprise to me. Maybe if I wasn't such a brat I wouldn't be standing in the rain watching daddy- I mean Dallon- walk away from me for the last time./p  
p data-p-id="b5147cc69c6f0bd854b48bebbe495949"He wasn't nice to me. He yelled at me a lot. He told me mean things that made me cry, but nonetheless I stayed with him because I loved him./p  
p data-p-id="44be5984ed13b77e6433fb2b061eda62"But he didn't love me. He said he did, but I now I know he lied. He was just using me for sex, like all the other boys I've dated. I've never once met a daddy who was nice to me. Sure they were all nice at first but then they turned out to be big huge meanie heads./p  
p data-p-id="2dc68259770170dfbcc764e93bde6d87"I looked down at my white flats which were now dirty from the mud surrounding me. Tears were flowing down my face as I cried. I gripped onto my white skirt and sobbed. I fell to my knees and cried as hard as the pouring rain. I knew I would regret falling into the mud with my pink thigh highs, but right now I could care less. Right now I could just die and not care./p  
p data-p-id="fa53ffca5026977d1f0e349c5938d4b9"I felt a buzz go off in in my right thigh high. I always kept my phone there. I turned around sitting on my butt getting my skirt dirty in the progress./p  
p data-p-id="b11656bdb9097dfed2cd48fb59c6bf54"I pulled out my phone to see my younger brother, Mikey, was calling me. I declined the call and stood up. I wanted to be alone right now../p  
p data-p-id="8ab1bee5fbf55438f6e58cda5751e991"No that's a lie! I don't want to be alone! I want to be with someone who will love me and care about me! But no one loves and cares about me because I'm an ugly fat pig! I sobbed again bringing my hands into my face./p  
p data-p-id="5ef51ac0e8acefead0bf9c86e1d51ef9"How come know one loves me! Is Gee Way just that unlovable!/p  
p data-p-id="90ab6c9644a7aec64044047b2910733e"My phone lit up again when Mikey called me again. I wiped my tears away and picked up the phone answer the call./p  
p data-p-id="49ed93e14494ed0121642e749ebdc10e""Gee, where are you. I've been worried sick! It's 12am, you're usually home at 10pm," I heard Mikey say. I choked on a sob trying to say something, but I couldn't. "Gee," Mikey said sounding panicked, "Gee where are you."/p  
p data-p-id="e4722ed40fc038f62c9fb2a95cddd0d1""I-I'm," I said with my voice cracking. I paused letting out a small cry, "at the p-park."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5bccbd6c3a496ca807709007f1de4d4""Okay Gee. Stay right where you are. I'll be over there as quick as possible," Mikey said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6448bae0ebaccec15c137d5d7358ae27"I nodded then I realized he couldn't see me," Y-yeah."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6822c0536d22c4a36d758cc7e254e3e"He hung up and I sat there. I stupidly let my mind wonder back to Dallon. He cheated on me. I suspected he was cheating on me,but every time I brought it up he'd hit me. He told me "I deserved it"./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bae8b2a5e924ab42cd29831125354a21"I believed him. I still do believe him. I deserve to be hit if I'm a bad boy and I was a bad boy when I doubted daddy! When Dallon took me here tonight I thought it might have been for a romantic dinner, but instead he told me how much of a slut and whore I was. He told me how naive and easy I was. How he never loved me and he used me for sex. How he loved his boyfriend, Brendon, of four months, and not me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b50f63965aab10366662b4322b7877c3"I began to cry again I hugged my knees burying my face into my knees. He never loved me. I was just his slut. I'm a nothing, but a stupid slut who is easy to get into bed. I was only brought into this world for sex./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="69984c2fb36426b43d82d1e16c558b71""Gerard!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Mikey jogging toward me. I put my phone back into my thigh high. Once Mikey got over to me he grabbed my hands to pull me up, "What happened."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe250dc47eef228aa894b0e56d7bc858"I didn't answer. Mikey led me to his van and put me in the front passenger seat. His friend, that I don't remember the name of, was driving. Mikey got in the back./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e2c247f3231a0a0bfb81e108d2729268""Gee what happened," he said softly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b955dee4a712c2aa49ca1b34826e8320"I looked down at my muddy skirt and tears filled my eyes, "D-Daddy told me he hated me! He ch-cheated in me, and he on-only used me for sex because I'm a fat, ugly, slutty pig!" I yelled out letting out a loud sob./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="22839bf2fb16b2eddc982c9648f9603a""That's not true. Why would you let Dallon talk to you like that!" Mikey said angrily./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a5c8d4d28c75d075972fa53263726d2d""Because its true!" I sniffed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="11788b809990dd7a2aa0d5a67a4b09af"Then the whole van went silent the rest of the way home. When we got to the house Mikey got out slamming the van door. He was angry and I knew it. He always got angry every time someone broke my heart. I got out of the van. I turned to shut the van door, but when I turned around I saw Mikey's friend. Hank? Phil? Fing?Rank? Oh, what ever his name is./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d7db8d903afc3b07544092e114258156"He pushed me against the car door blocking me in. I blushed and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and pushed it up so I would look him in the eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3f50f167c1311c6e7cd549465d1cd2e7"" I don't think your fat, ugly, or a slut," he whispered. He got closer to my ears and said something that made shivers go down my spine, " I think your embeautiful/em."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c58fdb3494a8f3f8f446ebee66d17ab"strong~/strongbr /strongOkay that was my first Chappie of this fic/strong😊😊strong hope you enjoyed.. plus this is my first fic on here so sorry if this was shit./strong/p 


End file.
